a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar light-control module.
b. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a commercial solar cell is bulky and has low light-collection efficiency (low optical energy received per unit area). Though a Fresnel lens may be installed in a solar cell to condense light and improve the light-collection efficiency as a result, the Fresnel lens must rotate according to the solar azimuth to result in an inconvenient use. Besides, the installation of the Fresnel lens considerably increases the fabrication cost and occupied space of a solar cell module.